


太阳熊熊燃烧之时

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 有完全没起到什么作用的我流abo设定A不死人和O索拉尔完全为了剧情服务的工具发情期以及传火是不可能传火的





	太阳熊熊燃烧之时

不死人的感觉自己头脑发热。他在伊扎里斯废都的通道上，空气里甜腻的气息仿佛能留出蜜来，一切都朝着错误的方向一路狂奔，理智被灼烧着，他已经站在危险的边缘。索拉尔在他身下颤抖着，他忠实的伙伴，他的太阳。

时间稍稍往前，不死人在返回的路上看到了索拉尔，他还记得自己曾在这里杀死了许多太阳虫。索拉尔看上去很颓废，在知道了他所追寻的一切只是谎言和幻影之后，他失去了斗志。这不是他想要的。他希望索拉尔重新振作起来，而不是在这里颓废下去。他不像太阳战士有着坚定的信仰，他只是一个普通的不死人，为了一个无端的预言而奔波。索拉尔一直说自己被别人当做怪人，不死人却不那么觉得，索拉尔于他而言是太阳般的存在，温暖而有力。

他伸手想要去触碰索拉尔，却闻到一股隐隐的甜味。本能告诉他，这是omega发情的前兆。本来在罗德兰，不死诅咒蔓延的情况下，已经没有人在意这些了，游魂状态自然不会有发情期，但是现在不一样，现在有一个omega坐在他面前，而且在过来见索拉尔之前他特意变回了活人。不死人感觉自己有一些发汗，alpha沉寂了太久的狂野的血液开始在血管里翻腾。也许这么说并不太精确，他们的身体本应该都是冷的，然而他却感到了一丝热度升腾起来。

不死人因为紧张和混乱有些颤抖，他应该退后，让他一个人待着。这意味着要在他最需要帮助的时候离开。不死人跪下来，拥住了索拉尔。他摸起来非常热，不死人能听到头盔里沉重的喘息，他寻求着太阳战士的同意，同时轻轻抚慰着对方。粗糙的盔甲被慢慢解开，放在一边，他伸出手替他脱下头盔。这是他头一次见到对方的容貌，扎起来的金色的长发和闪着水光的蓝色的眼睛。他想要开口说点什么，什么都好，一些安慰的话语，却开始语塞。他放弃了语言，吻了上去，甜蜜而温暖的味道从索拉尔的口腔里传递过来，他吮吸着对方的舌头，交换着彼此的体液，如果不是最终不死人主动松开了他，他们甚至可以一直吻到初火熄灭——这是不死人对世界终结的粗浅的理解，火是这个世界的基础，他们现在所有的一切都是为了前往初始的火炉最终完成传火的仪式。但他开始动摇了，这一切真的是对的吗？他摸上索拉尔的胸口，手掌附在心脏上，炽热的跳动着的心脏就在下面，此时此刻，他们就在这里，在彼此的身边。

不死人拉下了索拉尔的腿甲，摸了摸他腿间，流出来的液体打湿了裤子，下身一片泥泞。他的阴茎垂在腿上，看起来相当可怜。不死人握住了那根东西，轻轻撸动着，感觉它慢慢在手里变硬，染上艳红的色彩，前端流出了透明的液体。索拉尔用手捂住了眼睛，发出小声的喘息，后穴收缩着，不断挤出滑液。

他松开了索拉尔，身下的人现在凌乱的样子让他回想起他们在不死教区的第一次见面时的样子，索拉尔面朝着太阳。金色的光辉让他的盔甲看起来格外的耀眼，他站的笔直，告诉自己他在追寻太阳。他坚毅的语气让不死人感到惊讶。不死人那时刚刚离开北方不死院不久，被突然托付了所谓的使命，连自己的名字都不记得就要踏上一条不知道终点的旅途。他只是迷茫而机械地前行，在黑暗中摸索。索拉尔和他至今为止见过的人都不同，他就像太阳——

并不是太阳王葛温。不死人没有他那么坚定的信仰，他被关进那肮脏的监狱里时早就舍弃了一切信仰，仅仅因为是不死人，就要被关进去？这一切都太可笑了。但他无意嘲讽索拉尔的信仰，他是特别的。“我们的世界还能重叠多久呢？”的确，萍水相逢，谁也不知道下次还能在哪里见到，以及再见时会不会已经变成没有意识的活尸。他收下了那个小小的白色的蜡制石头。金色的符文，正如他本人，他就是自己的太阳。

不死人轻轻地将手指送进去，已经自动润滑的过的穴道进入非常顺利。索拉尔微微颤抖着，冰冷的盔甲把他的后穴撑开了，快感沿着脊骨一路攀升。当不死人最终找到那个让他有感觉的点时索拉尔整个人都快蜷起来了。他抽出手指，听见轻微的一声“啵”，他把太阳战士翻了个身，让他面朝下躺着，现在不死人可以慢慢品味那具丰润的肉体。他从脖颈处开始亲吻，甜蜜的气息从腺体那里源源不断地分泌出来，他克制着自己标记对方的本能，只是放出一些信息素中和那味道。手指划过皮肤，旧有的一些伤口已经留下了疤痕，还有些许新伤刚刚结痂。嘴唇蹭过皮肤，落下星点的吻。经历了那么多，他们都已经伤痕累累。不死人扶着索拉尔的腰，轻轻顶进了他的身体。圆钝的顶端分开柔软的穴道，蹭过那个让他舒服的点，仔细地顶弄着，希望对方得到更多的快感。索拉尔把头埋在手臂里，生理性的泪水打湿了手臂，他的腰被扶着抬起，前面的阴茎得不到照顾硬着，液体顺着腿根流下，体液滴落在冰冷的石质地面上。不死人感觉到了后穴的收紧，开始专注于顶弄那点，伸手轻轻挤压着索拉尔的下体，冰冷的金属质感刺激着敏感的身体，很快对方便低声呻吟着射在自己掌心里。不死人抽出来，射在了索拉尔的腰上。

他没有标记对方，哪怕他渴望独占他的太阳。

＊

之后不死人做了一个梦。他很少睡觉，更别提做梦。然而他久违地做梦了。他梦到了他没有杀死太阳虫的未来。索拉尔被太阳虫附身陷入了癫狂，大喊着我就是太阳朝自己冲过来。不死人不得不拔出武器和他刀剑相向。他手上沾满了对方的血，看着索拉尔慢慢倒在地上，听着他痛苦地呻吟着：“真暗，漆黑一片…”不死人一瞬间有些动摇，索拉尔以为自己成功了，他得到了虚幻的梦，而自己却要亲手扼杀这一切，连带他的太阳一同熄灭。但是也许这样更好，他不必面对残酷的现实，只需要沉浸在这个虚假的梦里。所以当不死人在深渊里遇到了卡斯，听他宣称有人类的王将开创黑暗时代的命运时，他并不在乎这些，因为无论哪个是真的，他已经背离了光，只能投入黑暗。

初始的火炉就在前方了，不死人在地上看到金色的召唤符。索拉尔到底恢复过来了，正如不死人一直相信的那样，他的太阳不会就比被黑暗吞没。他轻轻抚过那金色的字符，随即转头走进了火炉。葛温，曾经的太阳王，如今也只是被火烧剩下的枯柴，他已经舍弃一切信仰，哪怕是神明他也会毫不犹豫地杀死。

他看着太阳王在自己眼前慢慢消失，初始之火就在前方，只需要一步——

不死人走向了黑暗，他看见深渊的大蛇卡斯在那里等待着，世界的大蛇们都尊他为黑暗之王，他回过头去，看见火边的幻影，他的太阳，太阳在熊熊燃烧。

END


End file.
